


[Podfic] Foiled Again

by nildot



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, Beth's pov, I think I'm being clever with the fade-out but let's face it: I'm not, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, just a little drabble, like barely though, sunshine and roses for the spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot
Summary: Story by QueenofLit:Today was the day. Beth was going to ask Adam out. He was sweet, and kind, and nothing like her last boyfriends (which was honestly a good thing). It would be hard, sure, but good. They could make it work.She just wasn't prepared for the smoking, shirtless prison thug who opened the door instead.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Foiled Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foiled Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388956) by [QueenofLit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLit/pseuds/QueenofLit). 



Find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yukl5kxww1vx5s/Foiled_Again_%2528online-audio-converter.com%2529.mp3/file) (10:58)  
Music used: _All I Want Is You_ by Barry Louis Polisar

Link to original text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388956)


End file.
